One
by Elfera
Summary: We are the lost. The ones forgotten. And this time. The future is ours. It's in our hands. The Animorphs are sent to another dimension. In this dimension, Elfangor lives, and all of the Animorphs fight against the Yeerks. Except for the one that is a controller.


**Me: Yay I'm going to attempt to write a whole story in third person! :{D Let's hope I don't fail!**

**Some random Animorph fan: (brings out pitchfork) If this is another angsty Tobias story, I will…**

**Me: PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME!**

**You: …**

**Me: I… I saw Monster's Inc. yesterday. Mike is still my favorite. Though I found him a little annoying. And well… this is an angst Tobias fic. Sorry… Now then… please don't chase me. I can't run fast… **

**I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS OBVIOUSLY I DO NOT HAVE TWO CHILDREN! Yeah… did you know K.A. adopted a girl named Julie? There are two Julies in my science class. I don't think the teacher likes me though. I joke way too much. And well… I treat science (which is pretty much a religion to her) like it's a joke. But I'm a girl of fantasy. What do you expect? For me to understand why mc=p squared… I need to ask my math teacher that. HOW IN THE HADES DOES THAT WORK? Any who. Enjoy all of the ANGST!**

Chapter One

Tobias huddled closer to his tree as he watched the rain splatter against the ground. His keen hawk eyes searched for his first meal in two days. He shook some of the droplets of water that collected in his feathers, away. He saw the mouse. He hopped from the branch, and opened his wings. The mouse was his. He reached his talons out for the mouse. The mouse was not aware of Tobias. He almost had it… and…

((Ahhhhhh!)) Tobias screamed as the talons of the golden eagle latched onto his back. Tobias used his talons, to brace them on the golden eagle. To pull away from it as it tried to sink its beak into his back. The pain engulfed Tobias, as the talons started to drag through his skin. The eagle brought him higher and higher in the sky. Far from the safety of his meadow. Far below in his meadow, Tobias saw Ax gallop into it. His stalk eyes trained on the air. Both locked on Tobias' raptor eyes.

((Tobias?))

((Ax, help!)) Tobias cried as he tried to get away from the golden eagle. Tobias watched as Ax's fur disappear, and be replaced by feathers. Tobias willed Ax to be quicker, and still concentrated on getting away from the eagle, its talons were slowly reaching for his bones. Maybe even to where it could paralyze him. Tobias snapped his beak at the golden eagle, hoping to be able to reach its leg.

Tobias looked down to see Ax, who had just finished his bird morph, and was trying to get a lift. And then as Tobias' vision started to dim, more than likely from the blood loss, the golden eagle. Released.

Later

"Tobias? Tobias?" Rachel kept repeating. Tobias slowly opened his eyes to see Rachel looking at him with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

((Yeah)) Tobias said as he took in his surroundings. ((What… what am I doing in a cage?))

"Uh, Cassie put you in there, so nothing would hurt you, while you were unconscious."

((Since I am conscious, can I be LET OUT?!)) Rachel smiled, before turning to Cassie.

"He can morph away the injuries, Rachel." Rachel nodded, because opening the cage, and gently taking Tobias out. She placed him on the floor where he started to morph human.

Tobias started to grow, taller and taller. His bones hardened, and his wings, became arms. His feathers disappeared to show his tight sky blue shirt, and black spandex. His eyes dimmed, and became his soft gentle brown. His hair grew from his skull, and soon he was all human. Expect he had talons, and a beak.

"Hey you almost look like a Hork-Bajir!" Marco said laughing. "All you have to do is grow some blades, and change some other stuff. Then the talons turned into human feat, and his beak became a nose, and mouth.

"Ha, ha Marco." Tobias said. He crossed his arms, and looked around. "What's going on? Jake has his leader face on."

"I do _not _have a leader face." Jake said. Before he cleared his throat. "The Yeerks are planning on going into another dimension. The Ellimist contacted me, and told me about it. He's going to be sending us to the dimension they're going to."

"Is this going to be like Phineas and Ferb, Across the Second Dimension?" Marco asked excitedly. "Are we going to burst into random moments of song?"

"Defiantly not" Rachel spoke up. "Your singing is terrible."

"That hurt, Xena" Marco said. Before he burst into laughter.

"The Ellimist didn't give me that much information. In fact he only told me two things. One, that Ax, and Tobias will be morph capable humans. And two. One of us, is a controller."

The Animorphs sat in silence, while that sunk in.

"Well that's a spoon full of sugar." Marco said stretching. "So when do we go?"

Then the Animorphs were in the other dimension. But they were not all, together. They were in pairs.

Tobias looked around, to figure out where he was. He was in an alley. It seemed like the one near the mall. He looked over at Ax, and Ax was looking at him.

"What do you think we should do?" Tobias asked of his friend.

"We should find Prince Jake." Ax said. Stating the obvious. Tobias nodded.

"That would be…" then they heard a voice. A familiar voice say, with hatred:

"Yeerk!"

Tobias, and Ax glanced at each other for a second before looking around.

"Who's is there? There a?"

Then someone stepped into view. An older Rachel, to be exact.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked looking around herself. She glanced at Cassie as she was taking her gloves off.

"We're in the forest." Cassie said. "The…" she glanced around herself, and gasped. "The free Hork-Bajir colony should be here." Rachel, and Cassie looked at each other in horror. "How… it's some war, training ground."

"Who goes there?" Rachel and Cassie jump, and look at who spoke. It was an older Tobias.

"Oh, my evil head." Marco moaned rubbing said head.

"This is NOT Phineas and Ferb, Marco!" Jake said with an annoyed voice.

"It should be." Marco, and Jake looked around to see what was going on.

"We're in the construction site." Marco observed. "In the exact spot Elfangor died. Jake and Marco stood, and looked around in horror.

((I never died here.)) Jake and Marco jumped.

**I have so much planned for other dimension Tobias. (grins evilly) Next chapter will be fun.**


End file.
